ABSTRACT: CORE F The primary objectives of the Administrative Core are to provide an infrastructure that promotes productivity, creativity, and facilitates cross-disciplinary interactions among project and core investigators to enable fundamental discoveries relevant to Superfund Research Program goals. It also serves to focus the individual projects on the Superfund Program goals, and it serves as a conduit for communicating program information to NIEHS, agencies, and citizens. Its procedural function is to provide fiscal and administrative support to the components of the program to accomplish the UC Davis Superfund Center's goals. In addition, this core works with the Research Translation Core to institute effective communication strategies for dissemination of program results and translation of innovations and hazardous waste information as relevant to academia, government, industrial scientists and engineers as well as end-users of the technology. The goals of the Administrative Core are accomplished through 2 specific objectives: 1) providing fiscal management and administrative support to facilitate scientific activities (research, training and communication), and 2) disseminating information gained within the general framework of the Superfund Program. The Administrative Core is central to the daily operations of the UC Davis Superfund Center, and thereby to its overall success.